


for a lifetime.

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: But he missed the chance to prevent the series of unfortunate events that will, later in his life, turn him into a sappy romantic anyway. He didn't noticehisdiscreet arrival until it was too late– until all he could do was succumb to sharp golden eyes rounded with sincerity, until all the gaps in his heart were filled with the presence of a gentle yet persistent soul.A glimpse into the accidental meeting and (eventual) parting between Miya Atsumu, proud Gryffindor Seeker, and Kita Shinsuke, the Prefect of Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasrafmek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/gifts).



> Writing this piece brought so much nostlagia to me, and it was _so_ much fun. I hope that you'll have just as much, if not more, fun when you read this!
> 
> A **commission** fanfic for @preskita. Thank you for commissioning me, Louise<3 I hope you'll like it!
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : None.

Like the reason for most of the mishaps that happened in his life, Osamu was once again blamed for their detention and Atsumu’s totally embarrassing, tragically uncool first meeting with _him_.

(And later on, Atsumu would thank his twin for what later would transpire to his wonderful love story, too. But only in his mind, of course. Never would Atsumu show a hint of gratefulness for his twin.)

They’d taken the invisibility cloak, reluctantly lent to them by their father in their first year, down to the kitchen for a midnight snack, courtesy of Osamu’s request. Atsumu wasn’t even remotely hungry that night, but sneaking out past their curfew gave a better thrill than finishing his essay about werewolves, so he agreed. Like usual– they’ve done this countless times to the point that it became ‘usual’, simply because the twins are easily bored and hungry –they’d meet near the Gryffindor common room, since Atsumu was the one that kept the cloak. Osamu would emerge from the dungeon where the Slytherin common room was located, and they’d venture into the quiet castle together.

A few difficulties later– fighting on which route to travel, pulling and tugging on a cloak that barely covered themselves, and dodging Prefects and ghosts alike that patrolled the hallways –the twins finally arrived in front of the food-themed painting that served as the door to the kitchen. There was only one last step before they could finally taste food: tickle the pear in the painting, and it’ll transform into a door handle.

There was only one problem: both of them forgot to bring a feather to tickle the pear with.

“Are ya serious?!” Atsumu protested, “Ya were the one who wanted the food, ‘Samu! Don’tcha have it in mind to bring the feather with ya?!”

Osamu shrugged. “I forgot.” He simply replied, like that was supposed to solve their problem. _Yer unbelievable_ , Atsumu wanted to add, but he knew mocking wouldn’t get them out of the situation. He was left to grumble at Osamu’s nonchalant response, all the while thinking about a substitute for the feather.

After a moment of silence, a light bulb flickered inside of Atsumu’s mind. “I know! Try to rub yer hair against the pear, ‘Samu. That’ll be enough to tickle it.” He proudly suggested, as if it was the best idea to this date. 

Judging from the look of disgust on Osamu’s face, his twin wasn’t convinced in the slightest by his solution.

“And that’s supposed to work?”

“Well, ya got a better idea, dumbass? Go and try!”

Osamu sighed, emerging out of the cloak’s safety to do as his twin said. Atsumu held in his laughter as he watched Osamu ridiculously rub his head against the pear– dyed grey hair scratching against canvas –which didn't budge at the assault. A minute had passed to a fruitless attempt to open the kitchen door, and Osamu gave up. He raised an eyebrow, clearly insulting Atsumu’s ‘brilliant’ idea. “You try too,” Osamu urged, “Yer hair’s rougher than mine. Maybe the painting will let us in after ya hurt it with ‘em.”

“No need to get personal, asshole! Yer the one who wanted the food, maybe ya should’ve tried to scratch yer head harder!”

“Yer the one who was so sure that the idea would work, ‘Tsumu. Just come out of there and try too.” 

Atsumu begrudgingly traded positions with Osamu, realizing just how bizarre his suggestion was when he stood face-to-face with the pear. _This won’t work_ , Atsumu knew, but he gave it a shot anyway, rubbing the top of his head against the pear.

With his back facing the corridor, Atsumu was vulnerable, yet he trusted his twin to warn him about any apparent danger.

But he missed the chance to prevent the series of unfortunate events that will, later in his life, turn him into a sappy romantic anyway. He didn't notice _his_ discreet arrival until it was too late– until all he could do was succumb to sharp golden eyes rounded with sincerity, until all the gaps in his heart were filled with the presence of a gentle yet persistent soul.

(Until all he wanted to do was to learn each and every single thing about _him_ , and love _his_ every strengths and flaws for the rest of his lifetime. But Atsumu hadn’t known about this just yet.)

“What do you think you’re doing?” A calm voice asked, startling Atsumu. He immediately turned around and he was met with a fellow student that donned the Ravenclaw uniform. The only difference that Atsumu could notice was the small pin on his chest, carved with the name of a status that granted its bearer authority: Prefect.

He could care less about a Prefect catching him breaking curfew. What mattered more, Atsumu belatedly realized, was that the Prefect was _cute_. 

The Prefect was only slightly taller than Atsumu, with a lithe body that moved gracefully with each approaching step. Grey hair fell down till his nape, with black-tipped bangs framing his round face. Eyes shining gold under the hallway lights, with a button-shaped nose and thin lips. His face was scrunched in a sense of seriousness, analyzing Atsumu’s every move.

The little skip in his heart felt more like it was caused by the presence of this cute fellow, rather than the fact that he was caught doing an offense red handed.

But from the hint of disgust in his eyes, he _definitely_ saw Atsumu rubbing his head against the painting. Atsumu felt his cheeks grew hot– what a truly embarrassing first impression.

“W-Who are ya?” Atsumu stuttered, his own voice failing him. The blush on his cheeks deepend, and he hoped that the Prefect or Osamu didn't notice them. 

_Speaking of, where was Osamu?_

Atsumu wasn’t given any chance to search for his twin, because the Prefect was now standing an arms length away from him, scrutinizing his every move. “I’m Kita Shinsuke. 5th year Prefect,” The Prefect, Kita, introduced himself. _A beautiful name for a beautiful face_ , Atsumu can’t help but think.

“You’re Miya Atsumu, 4th year Gryffindor student, right?” His body went rigid when he heard his own name roll out from Kita’s tongue, “What are you doing out here past curfew?”

 _How, in Merlin’s beard, did Kita even know his name?_ Atsumu frantically asked himself. _And how’d come he never knew about Kita’s existence before this moment?_

“I was hungry.” Atsumu replied, dumbfounded. A lame excuse, really, but that the truth. 

Kita raised a sole eyebrow, looking far from impressed about the reason, causing Atsumu to cower under his watchful eyes. “And you’re alone?” Kita continued to ask.

 _At first, I wasn’t, but I’m not quite sure if he’s still here_. Atsumu’s eyes flickered to his right, where Osamu was supposed to be– unconsciously making his third mistake of the night. “Yes,” He lied, more out of reflex than for saving Osamu’s ass.

Kita huffed, and Atsumu knew he saw through the lie in an instant. He took out his wand, pointing it to Atsumu’s side. “ _Homenum revelio_.” Kita said, casting a charm to reveal the whereabouts of other humans. The invisibility cloak came slipping down from Osamu’s figure. His twin gave a sheepish smile towards Atsumu and Kita once he was caught.

_That bastard. This was all Osamu’s fault._

“It was because of him!” Atsumu wailed, finally breaking under the pressure of Kita’s intense aura to point childishly at his twin, “He was the one who wanted food. I simply agreed to come along with him!”

 _He was the one who put me in that weird, head-rubbing situation,_ was what Atsumu wanted to say as well. You can call it an effort to save his shredded pride.

His outburst was met with silence. Osamu glanced at him warily, as if he’d said the wrong thing. ( _Not because ya made things worse for use, of course,_ Osamu cheekily whispered to him during their detention, lips pulled into a smug grin. _‘Twas because of somethin’ else_ ). Kita’s face was still as blank as ever.

The gravity of his words finally dawned into Atsumu’s mind: he’d dug his own grave, throwing what was left of his composure along with his coffin. This would be the end for him– that Kita will forever be repulsed by him, that there was no way that Kita would ever give him a chance to get to know him, and that he will never be able to face Kita without wanting to obliviate this embarrassing meeting from his memory. There was no use of him to hope for a miracle anymore.

Yet it came when Atsumu never asked, anyway.

(He was never short of miracles when it came to Kita, it turns out).

The Prefect suddenly snorted, the sound cracking the silence around them. The seriousness in his golden eyes melted and gave way into something fond and sweet– something that Atsumu found himself craving for more when he saw them. The twinkle in his eyes was addicting, and so was the noise that escaped his lips. Soft enough to abruptly pull Atsumu out of his thoughts, yet they still sound harmonious. Lastly, Kita’s lips curled on one edge into a lop-sided smile, his cute face morphing into full-blown amusement.

In a blink of an eye, Atsumu was entranced by Kita. At this very moment, he was sure of this fact. 

“No need to get all defensive,” Kita easily replied. His eyes sparkled in a knowing way, as if he saw right through Atsumu and the rapt attention aimed for him. Like he saw the tell-tale sign of admiration growing in Atsumu’s heart, taking root under all the empty gaps there to bloom into something stronger. “You’ll only get a week of detention.”

Kita doesn’t leave a room for argument for them both after, as he carefully clasped his hands on the twins’ shoulders, pushing them away from the kitchen. The twins groaned, Atsumu a tad bit louder than Osamu, but they wordlessly let Kita lead them to their respective dorms.

Their midnight fiasco happened two years ago, back when Atsumu was still in his fourth year, and Kita in his fifth. An eventful meeting marked the start of their relationship, and two years full of purposive rule-breaking, getting to know each other during Atsumu’s detentions, and a couple of dates later, they marked the changed nature of their relationship into something called as _lovers_.

Yes. _Lovers_. Turns out, Kita felt nothing like what Atsumu thought he’d feel after he watched his petulant meltdown. 

(What he felt was a magnifying pull towards Atsumu, as strong as the moon that was able to control the flow of the sea at night, and he willingly yielded to Atsumu’s waves, letting him drag him under, because somehow it felt _right_ to do so.)

“I actually thought you were kind of cute, right from the very start,” Kita admitted, his chuckles slipping free from his lips when he saw Atsumu blush, “Always thought that you were, actually. That day simply confirmed my initial judgement.”

Atsumu had nearly choked on his hot chocolate when he heard Kita’s blunt admission, his cheeks turning a few shades darker than it already were– and it was certainly not because of the crisp weather they were currently under. “Wait– so ya been attracted to me _before_ we had even met?”

Kita hummed, sipping on his drink. “I first saw you when you were a third year, playing as the Seeker for Gryffindor,” He started, eyes softening as he recalled the fond memory, “You zipped past me when you caught the Snitch, and you wore this wide grin that conveyed just how happy you felt in that moment. I thought your grin was adorable from that very moment. Even thought that your smile could be likened to the sun itself.”

Kita’s words were simple, yet the fact that they always carried genuineness in them was what did it for Atsumu. His heart fluttered. The tingly sensation around his stomach was familiar, and so was the warmth that filled his heart.

Being with Kita always made Atsumu feel this way– soft and pliant from all the love that filled his heart, bringing a new side of him out in the open. And from the tenderness settling in Kita’s face, Atsumu knew he made him feel the same way too.

“I can’t believe that you’ve actually known me from back then! That was such a long time ago,” Atsumu chuckled, “Imagine what it’d be like if we’d known each other from then? I wouldn’t have to break so many rules to attract the attention of one busy, always studying Prefect.”

Kita snorted, the images of Atsumu’s ridiculous rule-breaking stunts filling his mind. “Well, _you_ were the one who made me even busier. Do you even know how many reports that I spent on all of your offenses? Normal people would just go up and talk to those who they’re interested in, you know. Your choice of courting style was quite peculiar.” The indignant shout that came from Atsumu only caused Kita to giggle, and the endearing glint in his eyes was enough for Atsumu to let his teasing slide.

The two of them were currently sitting next to each other at the Astronomy Tower, one arm linked with the other as they drank from their own cup of hot chocolate. They quietly watched snowflakes fall from the sky, painting Hogwarts and its surrounding white. The silence around them was comfortable, and the stillness in their surroundings almost convinced them both that this moment will last forever.

Kita was never one to be stuck in the present. Atsumu knew better not to cave and believe in something like that.

“We would have more time, wouldn’t ya think so?” The lilt in Atsumu’s voice had disappeared, replaced with an edge of somberness in it, “I felt like we’re both running out of time these days.” The bitter truth was now out in the open, crystallized into a fact by the absence of response from his lover. Atsumu’s grip on Kita’s arm tightened, a part of him wasn’t ready to let _them_ go just yet.

Atsumu was now in his sixth year, Kita in his last. Two years after they had first met, their days left in Hogwarts are now limited. Kita would leave school soon, putting his black-blue attire in the back of his closet to don whatever uniform that was required in his future job. Atsumu would still have a year left to study, and he would be chasing after his graduation like he chased his eventual reunion with Kita– with a sense of urgency that was far bigger than chasing the Snitch in a match against Slytherin.

Because like the snow that fell down from the sky, it would soon melt into the ground as the seasons progressed, leaving when their time had come. Atsumu felt like their relationship would fade along with the snow, too.

“We’re only going to be separated for a year, Atsumu. Maybe less, if I got to visit during your winter break,” Kita calmly said, ever-the-realist that he was, “There’s really no use in lamenting about our time. What matters more is to make the most of our time here.”

He knew Kita was right. Atsumu knew he was supposed to feel reassured by Kita’s calmness– that meant that Kita trusted him, that he was confident that their relationship would withstand the test of distance and time. And that should be enough.

Yet, an irrational part of him ached anyway. With how sure Kita was about their relationship, with how there was no trace of agony marring his face at the thought of their separation, will he not miss Atsumu?

“But that’s a _year_ , Shin!” Atsumu whined, his worries blown out along with the puff of air from his lips. Somehow, he felt like he was reduced into his 4th-year self again, wailing like a child for something that didn’t even bother Kita, “I won’t be able to talk, hold, or kiss ya for a _year_! That’s a long time, ya know?"

( _I’m going to miss ya so much_ , was what Atsumu wanted to say. There were many things that he wanted to say to Kita throughout their relationship, but his boyfriend always knew about them without Atsumu having to voice them out. He wasn’t a mind-reader like Legilimens are, but Kita was a professional in reading his every move to know what he _truly_ meant.)

Golden eyes were now glancing at him with a tenderness that made his heart throb. Somehow, Atsumu knew what he was about to say before Kita even said that.

“I’m going to miss you, too,” Kita calmly admitted. His knowing look and lop-sided smile returned to his face, and Atsumu would’ve felt like he was reliving their first meeting if it weren’t for the love that was now evident in his eyes, “I got so used to having you by my side, I’d probably feel like something’s missing when there’s too much silence once I leave.”

Kita set his own cup down to curl closer towards Atsumu, hugging his arm tight and propping his head on his shoulder. The exposed part of Atsumu’s neck that wasn’t covered by the red and yellow scarf that he wore was tickled by Kita’s grey locks. 

“I’m probably going to miss you more than I thought I would. I’d lay awake at night, feeling like my bed was too big for me because you’re always sneaking your way to my dorm to sleep with me. I’d wonder about what you were doing everyday, if you were busy studying or practicing Quidditch to beat Osamu, and if you missed me just as much as I do. I’d write you letters every now and then, but I know they won’t ever be enough to sate my longing for you.”

Kita turned towards Atsumu, who was now gaping at him because of the words that he had just said. His boyfriend was rarely vocal about these things, always choosing to show his affection with actions rather than using words. Even though Kita always meant every word that he said, he always thought that actions still showed more.

So to hear Kita spill his thoughts like this? To show that no matter how independent he was, he still longed for Atsumu?

Atsumu felt like he was important, like he’d forgotten that he meant just as much to Kita as Kita did to him. The heaviness in his heart was slowly thawing along with the warmth that crept in it.

“Yeah? You’d miss me that much?” Atsumu asked, voice a little breathless as he fought the sob that was threatening to escape. The corner of his eyes stung, and Kita’s face blurred for a second as he was overwhelmed with tears. His left hand found themself inching towards Kita’s right one, and they laced their fingers togethers, gripping tight. Never letting go.

“Of course I would, ‘Tsumu,” Kita whispered, another reassurance. His free hand came to cup Atsumu’s cheeks, wiping away a stray tear, “How could I not miss you? You’re my everything. This might sound cheesy, but you really are. You’re the best thing that has happened in my life, even though it’s still considered short.” Another chuckle, though they sound a bit wet, yet they don’t sound any less angelic to Atsumu’s ears.

He knew that accepting their separation won’t be easy, but somehow, Atsumu’s heart felt lighter now. Like Kita’s sincere reassurance was all that he needed for him to slowly come to terms with their separation, like knowing that he wasn’t the only one who was having difficulties somehow eased his worries.

“I see. Glad to know that, then,” Atsumu whispered, pulling away from Kita’s touch to lean his head on top of his lover’s, “I’m glad that I fell in love with ya, Shinsuke. Even more grateful that ya love me back, and yer willing to deal with, _you know_ , me.”

Kita hummed, the sound pleasantly tickling Atsumu’s ears, “I’m glad that it was you, too. You really made me happy, and I know that you’ll always do, you know that?”

 _I do_ , Atsumu instinctively answered in his mind. Because Kita always lets him know, in his wide smiles and fond looks, and in his sweet reassurances that he was never ashamed to admit.

The silence returned, and they both continued to watch the snow fall and land to the ground. There was no need for Kita to hear Atsumu’s reply, because from the way that he snuggled closer towards his side, it was already a telling sign: _he knows_.

They started their journey of their relationship in a funny situation, filled with embarrassment and amusement alike. There was no expectation that they would get _this_ far from the start, yet here they are, anyway: a bond as strong as ever, their love keeping them close. 

And somehow, they both knew that they’d make it farther than this. That a year will pass by and they’ll be reunited together, outside of Hogwarts. That they’d spend years being side by side later on, chasing their own careers and success before settling down together when they’ve reached old age. That their days will be filled with ups and downs, experienced together. That they both know that they’re here for a lifetime.

With his heart lighter than before, Atsumu found himself looking forward to seeing those things to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on **Twitter** : @onigirikita


End file.
